


Adjournment

by momo0231



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, M/M, because I wanted to write something when they were older, i love them, look at these old men, old men playing chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is determined to beat Fiddleford at chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjournment

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired to write this because of Octonaut's art here --> http://octonart.tumblr.com/post/124511230319/the-punchline-is-im-gay-as-hell-thx-cooper-for
> 
> I just needed to write some cute old men Fiddlestan and I hope I succeeded?

Stan leaned back in his chair, heaving a sigh. “How! I had you running circles around me, how could you come back like that?”

Fiddleford smirked, his fingers running through his short beard as he lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. “Just ‘cause you think I was runnin’ circles doesn’t mean that I really was, ya big dolt.”

He was good at chess; Stan was still convinced that he could beat his partner at it. Sure Fiddleford might be smarter than him, but chess just wasn’t about smarts! It was about skill and how everything moved.

Or, that’s what the con man hoped.

“One more game.” Stan insisted as he started to put his pieces back on the board. Fiddleford chuckled, doing the same after he had a moment to comprehend what he said.

Stan finished putting everything of his on the board first, and he sat back to admire the man in front of him. His hair had all grown back on the top of his head and his beard was trimmed. It was a much nicer sight to see then when he was living in the dump. It had taken a long time, almost a year now, but Fiddleford was back on his feet and it was wonderful.

“Whater you lookin’ at?” The engineer asked, and Stan realized that he was done and he had been staring at him.

“You and how handsome you are.” Stan said as he leaned forward so that his elbows were on the table. Fiddleford flushed, not really expecting the con man to say that. In his mind, he still looked terrible but even so his heart bloomed a little from his words.

Fiddleford leaned forward, and their faces were so close to each other. “Really? I seem ta recall that _you_ were the handsome one in this relationship.” Stan smirked, leaning forward so that their lips were inches apart.

“Grunkle Fiddleford, Grunkle Fiddleford!” Mabel’s voice shot through the air causing both of them to move apart. “Grunkle Fiddleford, come look at what Dipper’s robot he’s making!” Mabel ran into view, grabbing the engineer’s arm and started to tug it gently. Fiddlford glanced at Stan nervously, since they both knew how his robots could turn out, but Stan just shrugged and smiled.

Fiddleford got up, letting Mabel take him to the basement to see what Dipper was making. Stan glanced back at the chess board and moved a pawn forward.


End file.
